Pandora and a bottle of scotch
by Rainbow Iris34
Summary: Trunks is a lonely multimillionaire who lives alone. He thinks no human woman is perfect for him. What happens when a mysterious girl with wish granting ability enters his life? A Trunks/Pan fanfic. Rated M for language and situation.


Pandora

A/N: My first story. I hope you will like it. I am sorry for any kind of grammar or spelling mistakes. This story was pooped in my head when I heard about upcoming DBZ movie.

Disclaimer: My name is not Akira Toriyama so obviously I don't own DBZ or any other characters. I don't even own this laptop. I share this with my brothers xD

I found Pandora in a Vincent scotch bottle. But at first I had to collect the bottle from Satan bar. Not that I knew I will find her there. I am not making any sense right? Ok let me tell me the story how I found Pandora a.k.a Pan…..Oh I didn't tell my name yet. I am Trunks, Trunks Briefs. I am the President of the Capsule Corp. One of the largest company of the world and a young multimillionaire. My mom used to be the president of Capsule Corp but she retired 6 years ago. I never had a close friend as I Said before and most of my girlfriends were "gold diggers" according to my mom and she was right actually. They wanted my money not me. I don't think I can find a human girl who will love me for who I am and not my money. I used to be alone before I met Pan.

One week ago….

Another birthday, how old I am again? Oh yea 28 and a bachelor. Live alone, don't have a girlfriend, and don't have any close friend. That's why spending my 28th birthday alone with a bottle of scotch. Now you must be wondering why I am alone, why I don't have any friend or girlfriend? Well I am old enough to live on my own. My sister is in U.S.A and my mom and dad are on a vacation right now. My mom dragged my father with her because he wanted to train. My father is a martial artist and he keeps himself busy with training all day.

Anyway how I found the scotch is interesting. I was walking aimlessly on the street and I was walking by an ally. I saw an old bar and I was walking toward it as if that bar was a magnet and I was a metal! When I entered the bar I hoped to see some drunkard or something like that but I saw that bar was awfully silent and no one was there except a young weird and funny looking bartender. I am not an alcohol lover but I drink sometime. It was my birthday so I thought why not celebrate my birthday with scotch. The bartender gave a weird grin after seeing me.

"_Do you need anything sir?" _asked the bartender with a cheeky grin.

"_It's my birthday and I am spending it alone so…"_

"_Sir we have the perfect alcohol for you. We have finest scotch of the world but u will have to spend quite fortune for this_" said bartender cutting him off and grinning like an idiot like my birthday is the most special day for him.

"_Don't worry about the money and just give me the scotch!" _he replied._ "Sure sir_" bartender said jumping like a kangaroo and handed him a Blue bottle of scotch. It was old and clad in dust. He resisted the urge to slap him and asked_, "Don't you think this bottle is very old?"_

"_You guessed it right it's about 100 years old. I stole it from bar owner's personal stock. He never opens old stocked bottle in bar. You should open this bottle in your bedroom too"_ said the bartender. Trunks raised his eyebrow at his bedroom remark but didn't say anything. He returned home and waited for 12 am.

It was 12 AM at last. Trunks was in his bedroom sitting on the couch and was shirtless. He opened the bottle and the bottle opened with a mild "_hiss_" kind of sound and smoke was coming out of the bottle and was covering the whole bedroom! He was surprised at first but when smoke cleared his eyes wanted to come out of the socket and his jaw already on the floor. What did he saw?

**Trunks POV**:

Why smoke is coming from this bottle? I can't see properly because of the smoke. When I somehow managed to open my eyes, I saw a beautiful girl standing in front of me! That's not the case I saw more beautiful girl in my life but the thing is that girl was completely NAKED! Yes naked that's why I'm shocked. It's not every day I see a naked girl who come out of a scotch bottle! I must be dreaming or gone mad! I pinched my hand but it was hurting so I am not dreaming and this naked girl was REAL! She was rubbing her eyes and said in a sleepy voice "Hi I am Pandora" she was standing on the small table.

She was beautiful, waist length straight black hair, black eyes, innocent childlike face, and milky skin. Her height was 5 feet something. She looked like a goddess. I couldn't help but become slightly aroused after seeing her naked state. Finally I talked coming out of my dreamy state "Come let me help you out of the table" That helped! Sleep vanished from her eyes and she stared at me with her wide horrified eyes. She screamed and jumped out of the table and entered the attached bathroom. I was ready too and ran after her.

"D-don't touch me" she said and wrapped the small towel around her delicate body. But the towel was too small to cover her full body. I could see her milky thigh and valley of her breast. When I was busy ogling her body she ran out of the bathroom and sat in a corner of my bed. I pulled a chair from dining room and sat in front of her. She and said again "Don't touch me I said!"

"Don't worry I won't touch u" I tried to be a gentleman. She was silent so I continued "Hi I am Trunks"

"Hi" She said a bit suspicious.

"So u live in alcohol bottle?"

"Yes most of the time. Until someone opens the bottle" she replied in a relaxed voice.

"Did anyone else opened the bottle before?"

"Yea"

"What happened then?"

"I don't remember" she said obviously lying.

"Did u lived in a table lamp ever?"

She glared at me as if I insulted her and said, "What! In a table lamp no way. Our family member has chosen beautiful bottles for staying except Uncle Goten. He has chosen a Pizza sauce bottle" she said and wrinkled her nose "Such a shame I don't talk with him."

I was listening to her and suddenly an idea came into my mind. "So you are Pandora right?"

"Yes I am Pandora. I have come from a distant planet." 'So an alien huh' I thought. "Hey where is your parents?" Pan asked. Seems like she was relaxed now.

"They are overseas."

"Why?"

"Honey…I mean vacation."

"Who is this blue haired girl in this photograph?"

"She is my younger sister Bra"

"And next to her?"

"They are my mom and dad'"

"Wow they looks young. Do they visit you? You don't live with them right?

"Yes they visit me and I visit them too. Wait how do you know I live alone?"

She said nothing just give me a small adorable smile. Such a beautiful smile! I can't believe I am falling for her in less than ten minutes! "Hmm…nice house. How old are you?" she asked "28 it's my birthday today" I replied "Oh wow great!" said in a cheerful voice."

Then I asked her, "You came out of a scotch bottle. Do you know the story of Aladdin's genie who comes out of lamp and grants three wishes?"

"Aladdin who? Are you talking about Shernon who grants three wishes?"

"I didn't knew that genie's name was shernon but yea something like that" I leaned forward a little and asked her, "Do u grant wishes?"

"Yes I can" she said in a bored careless voice like it was nothing. "Ok so I can ask you anything and everything?" I asked again.

"Yes"

"Really? Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, yes and yes" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Can I call you Pan?" I asked.

"Was it a wish?" she said.

"No just asking" I replied.

"Sure now state your wish"

Trunks gave a wicked grin, Pan noticed it but said nothing. Then he said, "Surrender yourself to me"

Her eyes sparkled "Now?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

"Yes now." Trunks replied.

"Okay but you will have to say a magic-code"

"Magic-code? What magic-code?"

"Like a password. Password could be any word or sentence"

Trunks thought for a minute than said" "O-Kay, found the magic word" Pan raised her eyebrow. Trunks ignored it and said "so the password is "_Estoy funmando caliente_" now surrender yourself"

"Okay" Pan said and leaned in first. Trunks found himself doing the same. Their noses are touching, eyes slowly closing. She tangled her hands in his Lavender hair while his hand slides down her slender waist. He got out of the chair and gently lay her down on the bed and straddles her. They were engaged in a tongues battle then he takes his lips off her and starts kissing her neck. She let out a small moan and then Trunks found herself alone in the bed 'was I dreaming? Man what a dream' Trunks thought and rolled over in the bed and saw pan was standing near the bed and realization hit him with tons of bricks. He wasn't dreaming. And Pan betrayed her! He was laying on the bed with half erection and she was…SMIRKING!

"What the hell that supposed to mean?!" Trunks yelled at her. Her smirk vanished and replaced with gloomy face and said, "I surrendered myself".

"You call this surrender? Ok my next wish is go and die somewhere!" Trunks said in an irritated tone. Pan let out a sob and tears was flowing from her big pool like eyes.

"Please try to understand this is called defense mechanism. I do that when someone orders me something weird and crazy" she wiped her tears with corner of the towel that was wrapped around her body and continued "I really like you trunks to be honest but I can't do this until..."

"Until what?" Trunks asked impatiently

"Until my grandma comes and permits me"

Trunks almost fell of the bed "W-what? She will watch us doing this?" Trunks asked horrified.

"Heck no! She will just give me permission. My poor grandma used to live in a beautiful Wine bottle but last time when that stupid bartender broke the bottle, she lives in an old dirty blue jar." she wiped her tears again and said "If you want me than save her. She lives in Satan bar too. You will save her won't you Trunks?" She said with a puppy dog eyes that could fail the puppy himself!

"Okay if you say so" Trunks said and Pan squealed and hugged him. Trunks quickly took his car and drove faster. When he reached the bar the bartender was still there and Trunks had a feeling that the bartender knew he was coming. When he asked for the blue jar the bartender gave it to him and he returned to his home, He handed it over to Pan. Pan smiled an innocent smile and opened the bottle. The bottled opened with a hiss sound and he heard a husky male voice saying "Hello darling" He hoped to see Pan's grandma but to his Horror it was a MALE! A giant body builder male!

"Brolly! My sweetheart" said none other than Pan. She was holding the towel with one hand and hugged that giant with other hand. That giant was grinning like, well a giant and took the scotch from the table and started drinking it. Trunks was glaring daggers at them. Pan noticed it and said, "Sorry for playing dirty Trunks but as you can see, Brolly and I love each other. In fact I believe we are soul mates. Please forgive us" Trunks wasn't listening anything. He was staring at Brolly who was staring at pan with lust in his eyes not love. Everything was clear to Trunks that this was one sided love from pan. Brolly only lusted after her.

"Pan you r delusional. This giant doesn't love you. Brolly _Estoy fumando caliente_ now vanish from here and don't come near Pan and me again!"

After hearing Trunks, The giant begun laughing and Pan was giggling.

''Sorry Trunks but he won't obey your order. Because I freed him from the bottle not you and for your kind information, I am not going to order him to leave me" Said pan and stuck her tongue out. Than Trunks found an idea, as if Satan himself plunged the idea in his head. "If you can play dirty my panny-chan so can I. _Estoy fumando caliente_ Pan tell you giant lover to return into his bottle" Trunks said with an evil smirk. Pan did what trunks said and she began crying "Oh no why? Why did you do this trunks? I thought you were a nice guy…" Her pool like eyes become real pools and tears was flowing from her eyes. Trunks tried to console her. Maybe fake but console is console.

"Don't worry sweetheart! He wasn't god for a beautiful woman like you anyway. Forget him and stay with me" Trunks said in a half serious and half sarcastic tone. Pan was still crying and put the bottle on the table. Suddenly the bottle was dancing and shaking, the bottle fell from the table and broke into pieces on the floor. The giant was again free again standing proudly. Pan was babbling about how Trunks tricked her into this and apologizing but Brolly wasn't [paying heed to her. He was busy ogling at her towel clad body Trunks rolled his eyes at the drama in front of him. He took a deep breath and stated his last and final wish with a Vegeta like smirk "_Estoy fumando caliente_ Pan, Love me"

Her babbling stopped. She was looking into Brolly's eyes but not with love, it was not lust but something else as if she just realized that a giant is standing in front of her out of nowhere. She mumbled 'Return to your bottle and never come back' or something like that. "Trunks darling Brolly isn't coming back. He will return to his bottle."

"But his bottle is broken" Said Trunks.

"Don't worry about it." Pan shrugged "He can stay in my bottle" And Brolly vanished along with that Vincent scotch bottle. Pan came closer to Trunks and pinned him into the wall and said in a seductive voice "I love you Trunks"

"I love you too my Pan" Replied Trunks.

"So we should continue what we started shouldn't we?"

Trunks gave a mischievous grin and said "Of course" before crushing his lips with her into another heated kiss. Soon their tongues were wrestling and Pan wrapped her arms around his neck. And the towel she was clutching with her life *ahem* hand fell on the floor with a small…

'Thud'

Pretty lame right? I know ;_; anyway read and review. By the way, Anyone knows what "_Estoy funmando caliente_" means?


End file.
